Stand By Me
by NoMercy68
Summary: Bobby gets in trouble with some bad people after going to a bar..has rape,language and slash so your warned if you don't like that
1. Chapter 1

Its been five months since the shooting and Jack was still having nightmares of it. Luckily, the ambulence got there surprisingly quick and Jack managed to survive. He was dead for at least two, three minutes. I've never been so scared in my life until that day. And I ain't that easily to scare but when I held Jackie, dying in my arms blood all over me and him, I almost stopped breathing. 

In two days I've never felt so much emotion, one day anger and overwhelming sadness then the next in uncontrollable happiness when I heard Jackie was alive. It was exhausting for all of us. Ever since Ma died theres been lots of shit after shit. We all are dealing with it in different ways. Jerrys been spending lots of time with Camille and his kids, going on little vacations with them. I haven't talked to him in awhile, guess their his outlet. I dunno why he doesn't want to spend alot of time with me. Im fuckin wonderful to be around. Don't undertand that..whatever.

Angel..damm what a retard. Always with La Vida Loca, damm it pisses me off. They both still live in the house and she takes all her damm precious time. Wasting all the hot water,  
eating all the damm food I buy..ok Angel helps too but hes a bitch so he don't count.

And Jack, well he hasn't done much, he needs plenty of rest since he interally damaged his leg and hip, can't walk straight with out limping and wincing. Hit one of his lungs and lost it. Damm kid can't even run without almost killing himself. So he just sits around and watches tv while playing his guitar.

I got pretty lonely since Ma died, Jerrys never around, and Angel is always screwing around with La Vi Da Loca. So I got Jack I guess, but sometimes he just doesn't seem to actually be there. Like he goes into his own little world and the only person that can get him out is him. So I get pretty lonely every now in then so you gotta give me some sympathy for going to the bar and getting hammered everynight and possibly starting shit with anyone that has two legs..sometimes four. But tonight I should have thought twice..

I put on my long sleve hockey shirt and leather jacket and blue pants with some snazzy new Puma shoes Jerry got me for my birthday. I got off my bed and walked into the bathroom, apparently Sofi used all my gell on "accident".. damm hoe. So I'll return the favor. I grabbed a bright green-pinkish bubbly bottle from the cabinet, obviously Sofi's. Put some of the cool green shit on my palm. I wasn't sure so I sniffed it, damm that shit smelt pretty good like a bunch of sweet apples. Holy shit I sound like such a pansy, probably getting it from hanging out with the Fairy too much. I Slicked back my hair and, whad ya know? It works pretty damm fine. Put a little bit of Angels cologne on and walk out and quickly grab my wallet from my dresser.

I stomp down the stairs like king kong about to whoop some ass. And what do I see? A almost clone of a zombie staring at the tv. Eyes glued, not paying attention at all. The tv lightens up the room pretty well. The clock shows 9:12. Well I have plenty of time to go to the bar.

"Hey Jack"

No response.. fuckin bitch

"Hey, Fairy will ya stop wacthin your gay porn and pay attetion to me" That got me a glare that could kill.

"Shut up Bobby" His eyes looked bloodshot from the lack of sleep and a black blanket wrapped lazily around him. His dirty blonde hair going in every direction you could possibly think of.

"Holy shit he speaks!"

"What do you want Bobby?" Jack sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Jeez, can't I come into my own living room and talk to my little brother?" He tilted his head to look at me with obvious irritation.

"Bobby, seriously what do you want?"

I sigh softly "Well Angel and La Vi Da Loca ain't here and they ain't gonna be back for" I glance at the clock "at least an hour or two and I was wondering if you can take care of yourself until they get back"

He stared at me with such dissapointment that I had to look away and stare at his hands instead.

"Your going to the bar again aren't you" He said, not hiding the dissapointment

"Well, ya and I was wondering if-"

"I can take care of myself Bobby, I have been getting better enough that I can get food without help" The hardness in his tone shocked me a bit.

"Well so..uh..you can take care of yourself when Im gone?" I ask scratching the back of my head still staring at his hands.

"Yes, Bobby I can take care of myself while you go and get wasted" I wince at that and now I think Im possibly staring at his feet. Or his dirty grey sock hanging lossely from his feet.

"Well...uh...Im gonna leave now.. so uh bye" Damm what a stupid ass response, Im such an idiot.

I spin around and grab my keys off the desk when I hear Jack speak again.

"Just be careful Bobby" His eys filled with more of concern now then dissapointment.

"Of course Jackie IM Bobby Mercer" I smile goofely at him, he smiles faintly

"Bye Jackie"

"Bye Bobby" He said barely above a whisper mixed with a sob.

I open the door and feel a gust of freezing wind smack my face.

"Its like the wind bitch slapped me" As I rub my cheek

I walk down the icy steps and to my rusty Monte Carlo. I start the engine and turn on the heater, sighing with happiness as it warms my frozen form. I back up the drive and head to my second home. Opening the bar entrance I see a fog of smoke everywhere, hovering above the people dancing heavily on the dance floor. As I walk stockily to one of the leather stools I see a few men in suits sitting at a table eyeing me. I look away not interested in what they were thinking and not wanting to start and shit today. I just needed a drink.

"What can I get you Bobby?" Vince asks me, leaning against the counter staring at me questionably.

"Vodka"

He looks surprised but hides it fast

"Not going to have your beer first? Going straight to the Vodka already?" He says using a sarcastic tone

"Shut up Vince, and get me my damm Vodka"

"Ok, ok touchy today aren't we?" He asks with a smirk that just pisses me off even more. I gave him a glare that says Keep-talking-and-you-die.

"Fine..fine" He mutters and walks off

I start biting my nails and stare at a drunken couple, smirking a little as they fought reminding me of Angel and Sofi.

"I gotta tell Ang 'bout this" As I laugh a little more

"Gotta tell who about what?"

I snap my head in the direction of the voice, seeing a muscular man in a suit leaning against the counter staring at me with admiration. He must work out alot cuz hes more buff then me.

"Uh..just a family joke" I say with discomfort

"Ooh, family jokes are always nice" He says with a deep husky voice and a devilish smile, that would even scare the most badest criminal.

"So whats a classy gentleman like yourself in a rundown place like this?" He asks tilting his head to the side as if he was talking to a toddler. Was this guy hiting on me?

I snort "Classy? Gentleman? Please, I belong in a place like this. Whats a guy in a suit like yourself doing in a place like this?" I ask almost mimiking him

He smiles showing all of his perfect white teeth, leaning in closer to me

"Well, suits are a common thing to wear for my job"

I lift my eyebrow quizically

"Whad are ya a lawyer or some shit?"

"No, no my job isn't so..nice as that" He says smirking even broader

My eyebrow lifts even higher and I back away a little bit. That got me a laugh

"You know your drink has been sitting there for at least 3 minutes?" He says waving at the drink

I turn to look at my Vodka sitting close to my arm. Vince must have saw me talking and left it there without saying anything.

"oh"

I've been to focused on this guy to notice my drink? Wow, I must be losing it. I grab my drink swiftly and chug it. Hardly noticing that guy was still watching me with that smirk on his face.  
I wobble a bit in my chair and feel a rush from the chug. I can almost feel his smirk growing bigger.

"Hey, Vince can you get me another"

I push the glass towards him.

"Sure" He says eyeing the stranger next to me with distrust in his eyes.

As Vince comes back and gives me my drink and walks away.

"Man, that Vince fellow doesn't like me does he?"

I hold my glass bellow my chin

"Well, he doesn't trust so easily and who'd you say you were?" I ask looking at him obviously getting tipsy.

"I didn't but if you'd like to know Im Marlon Coppola..and you are?" He asks with an almost knowing smile what I was about to say

"Bobby Mercer" I say as I take another drink

"Your very well known in Detroit and Michigan you know? The Michigan Maurler. They say you can kick anyones ass." He smiles leaning even closer studying me a bit

"Weh ya Ima Bobby Mercer" I smile triumpitly raising my glass and taking another swig, getting drunker and drunker by the glass.

Marlon leaned close, close enough that his mouth was next to Bobby's ear. He put his hand on Bobby's thigh and started rubbing his hand back and forth on Bobby's thigh slowly.

"I like you Bobby..the question is do you like me?"

Bobby froze stiff.

Ok, another MAN is rubbing my thigh and asking me if I like him?

"What the fuck are you doing" Bobby yelled, not loud enough over the music.

He slapped Marlon's hand away from his thigh. Becoming sober enough to know what was happening, but not sober enough to take control of the situation. Marlon grabbed Bobbys hand and pulled it so his hand touched his face.

"Bobby we can be together. I can protect from all the bad things in this world. All you have to do is say your mine"

With that he rubbed Bobbys face, tracing his features with his fingertips.

"Get the fuck away from me you fuckin Phsyco path! I can protect myself you cock sucker!"

Bobby pulled back his hand fast and managed to punch Marlon in the face so hard he fell out of his stool. Bobby ran out the bar ignoring all the stares and the suited men went to help Marlon.  
He felt to chill air rush at his face when he opened the bar door. He ran down the steps


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby pulled back his hand fast and managed to punch Marlon in the face so hard he fell out of his stool. Bobby ran out the bar ignoring all the stares and the suited men went to help Marlon.  
He felt to chill air rush at his face when he opened the bar door. He ran down the steps stumbling on the icy ground. He had to get to his car fast and get out of here. He didn't know why but something about that guy made his something churn. He managed to get to his car and took out his keyes. Bobbys head snapped up when he heard a loud bang from the inside of the bar. The car door was frozen shut. The bar door opened and he could make out outlines of some figures. They moved around a bit, obviously looking for someone and they started towards Bobby's car. Bobbys eyes for once glazed with fear and he tried to unlock the door and pulled on the handle fiercly. Luckily, with a rough pull the door opened and he started the car as they were just a few feet away from his car. He backed up the car and raced out of the parking lot, shaking from fear and the cold he panted and looking at the rear view mirror. Nothing, seemed out of the ordinary. From still being tipsy the car swerved a little to the side.

He slowed down at a stop sign and finally his heart slowed down to a normal rate.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby asked himself and nursed his shaking hands. Turning on the heater and sighed heavily as it calmed him a bit.

Bobby looked back at the rear view mirror, seeing bright headlights coming behind him. The closer it got he could make out a dark blue van. A chill rushed through him as it stopped right behing his car.  
He saw the door open on the van as someone was about to come out. Bobby flipped out and pressed the gas and swerved from an on coming car and didn't notice a big SUV on the side of him which smashed into his car. Bobby pressed the brake and to no avail the car flipped in mid air, slid on the iced ground and stopped on its side.

His eyes felt like lead and Bobby could faintly hear noise as if he was being held under water and saw flashes of blue and red. Someone pried open the car door and Bobby tried to back away afraid of who it was but gasped in pain as he moved his ribs. So he stayed in that position, stricken with pain and fear. The paramedics grabbed Bobby and placed him on the strecther. Putting a mask over his mouth and nose, and a IV in his arm. He tossed his head to his side as they carried him to the ambulance, he could see several men in suits talking to police officers as they wrote what they were saying. He could make out a certain suited man with slicked black hair with his back turned to Bobby. The suited man turned around and Bobby started trembling with fear as he saw Marlons face look at him and smile innocently at Bobby. Bobby's eyes widened and he grabbed a fist full of the blanket he was lying on. Marlons grin grew broader as he saw this and blew a kiss at him and turned back to the police officer. Bobbys senses were replaced with anger instead.

So he did this to me! And yet he taunts me too! That fuckin' bastard!

And then Bobby saw nothing more and tumbled into unconsciousness. 


End file.
